


Благодетели

by Chessi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessi/pseuds/Chessi
Summary: Translation. Когда Рафаэль вошел, участок был непривычно темен и тих. Каким и должен быть в ночь субботы, которая уже практически перетекла в утро воскресенья. Все наслаждались выходными. Он тоже был в числе этих счастливчиков, пока двадцать минут назад ему не позвонила Оливия.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Kudos: 4





	Благодетели

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do-Gooders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366687) by [wordhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordhouse/pseuds/wordhouse). 



Когда Рафаэль вошел, участок был непривычно темен и тих. Каким и должен быть в ночь субботы, которая уже практически перетекла в утро воскресенья. Все наслаждались выходными. Он тоже был в числе этих счастливчиков, пока двадцать минут назад ему не позвонила Оливия. Если, конечно, стакан бурбона и недельную стопку Wall Street Journal можно было назвать наслаждением. Должно быть, к нему подкрадывалась старость, потому что день наедине с собой, когда можно было решительно ничего не делать, ощущался не просто приятным, а самым настоящим раем.

Помимо нескольких полицейских из ночной смены, похоже, в участке был только Кариси. Он сидел за своим столом, низко съехав по спинке стула.

— А где все остальные? — спросил Рафаэль, притормозив рядом. — Только не говори мне, что мы с тобой единственные бестолковые личности, которые отвечают на телефонные звонки по вечерам субботы.

Кариси то ли вздохнул, то ли зевнул и съехал еще ниже. Рафаэль подумал, что никогда раньше не видел его в настолько далеком от работы образе. На волосах в кои-то веки не было геля в лучших традициях Крестного отца, и все, наконец-то, обрело смысл, потому что без геля прядки торчали во все стороны, воплощая собой нечто среднее между утренней растрепанностью и полным хаосом. С такой прической Кариси выглядел, как выпускник старшей школы. И, если продолжать ассоциации, зеленая футболка тоже поддерживала имидж первокурсника. Она была настолько тесной, а то ли черные, то ли серые джинсы так хорошо сидели, что Рафаэль даже впечатлился. Почему он раньше не замечал?

— Снова работал под прикрытием? — спросил он. Кариси определенно стоило бросить изображать рабочий класс и перейти к ролям мальчиков по вызову из молодежных музыкальных групп. С условием, что кто-нибудь приведет в порядок прическу Шэгги Ду.

— Нет.

Рафаэль не мог понять, было ли плохое настроение Кариси следствием усталости. Действительно ли у него под глазами пролегли темные круги, или дело было в освещении. На его футболке виднелся какой-то принт. Должно быть, изображение супергероя. Зеленый фонарь? Халк? Представлять себе высокого и худого детектива в роли Халка было почти смешно. Но, однако, вполне возможно. Эта футболка была, должно быть, размера на два меньше необходимого. Так что один вдох полной грудью — и получится Халк.

— Сержант в своем кабинете, — сказал Кариси.

— Спасибо, детектив, — как будто Рафаэль сам не видел.

Он задумался, что же могло омрачить бессменное раздражающе-солнечное настроение Кариси. Хоть бы это был незапланированный вызов на работу в субботу ночью в глупой футболке. А не еще одна жертва, слишком юная, чтобы даже ходить. Такие дела всегда накладывали отпечаток. На них на всех.

Оливия тоже не успела переодеться, на ней были брюки цвета хаки и расстегнутая рубашка поверх майки. Волосы были собраны в свободный пучок. Она зажимала телефон между ухом и плечом, печатая что-то на компьютере, но, как только увидела Рафаэля в дверном проходе, поспешила попрощаться с няней.

— Спасибо, Люси. Я вернусь домой, как только смогу, — сказала она и тут же переключила свое внимание на Рафаэля. — Как хорошо, что ты здесь. Спасибо, что приехал. Нам нужны ордера. Были нужны еще два часа назад.

— Расскажи, что у нас есть, Лив.

— Жертва насилия в ночном клубе. Возможно, нападавших было несколько. Нам необходимо получить видео с камер системы безопасности раньше, чем они таинственным образом пропадут. У нас, возможно, есть еще видео с телефона, но предполагаемый свидетель не хочет сотрудничать.

— С этим я могу работать. Потребуется время, чтобы найти судью в такое позднее время, но я всех разбужу, если возникнет такая необходимость, — Рафаэль достал телефон и начал пролистывать список номеров. — А где войска? — Он кивнул в сторону пустынного офиса. — Роллинс и Амаро уже с жертвой?

— Нет, — ответила она.

Несмотря на то, что Оливия выглядела усталой, в ней всегда присутствовала некая неудержимая энергия, которую она умудрялась принести на работу даже в выходной после шестидесятичасовой рабочей недели, хотя она больше всех заслуживала отдых дома с Ноа.

— На деле только я и Тутуола. Ник в Вашингтоне... и мы бы хотели держать это дело закрытым, пока не узнаем больше.

— А Кариси?

Глаза Лив полыхнули решимостью, и Рафаэль узнал взгляд, который она бросила поверх его плеча в направлении двери. В ней всегда просыпалось что-то среднее между сторожевой собакой и мамой-медведицей, когда она хотела защитить тех, кто ей дорог.

— Сложилась непростая ситуация. Жертва — молодой парень. Подросток, лет шестнадцать или семнадцать. Он был в Пульсе, — Рафаэль не узнавал название. В его молодые годы он танцевал разве что с книжками в библиотеке Гарварда. — Это новый гей-клуб. Кариси был тем человеком, который нашел его в туалете и вызвал полицию.

— Ясно, — заполнить пробелы в рассказе Оливии было не сложно. Получается, Кариси был в ночном гей-клубе, а вовсе не работал под прикрытием. Теперь нелепая одежда и угрюмый вид встали на свои места. Хотя не сказать, чтобы для Рафаэля это оказалось таким уж откровением. Он неоднократно замечал, что Кариси в нем заинтересован и всячески старается это скрыть, получая в ответ «Да здравствует юрфак Фордхейма».

— Такое уже случалось, когда он работал на Стейтен-Айленде. Я имею в виду не нападение, — Оливия замолчала и заправила за уши несколько прядок, падающих на лицо. — О нем узнали другие офицеры, и Кариси пришлось переводиться. Он ничего не говорил, но я знаю, всегда беспокоился, что это может повториться.

— Здесь такого не будет, — сказал Рафаэль.

— Только не под моим руководством, — согласно кивнула Оливия. — Но он весь на нервах, и его можно понять. Во многом Нью-Йоркская полиция все еще представляет собой кружок старых добрых копов. Просто теперь это меньше афишируется.

— Я добуду любые ордера и все, что тебе может понадобиться. Но ты сама знаешь, как сложно держать что-либо в секрете. Обычно история тех, кто надеется, что им не придется давать показания, все равно заканчивается в суде.

— Я знаю. И он тоже это знает, — Оливия перевела взгляд, и, развернувшись, Рафаэль увидел в дверном проеме Кариси.

Тот смотрел куда угодно, только не на Рафаэля. Зеленая футболка оттеняла голубые глаза практически до цвета морской волны, а взгляд скользил с одного на другое, ни на чём не задерживаясь. С тех пор, как Рафаэль оставил его одного, он явно запускал руки в волосы, потому что теперь они торчали во все стороны, как у сумасшедшего ученого из фильмов Майкла Дж. Фокса. Грудь Кариси посверкивала в приглушенном освещении настольной лампы Лив. Смутно знакомое изображение на футболке было очерчено сверкающими линиями зеленого и серебряного. Блестки? В одно мгновение Рафаэль отчетливо представил, как Кариси подпрыгивает на мысках от распирающей его безграничной энергии в ритме с другими людьми, и весь сверкает в мелькающих огнях клуба. Но уже в следующую секунду он увидел Кариси на полу туалетной комнаты со сломанным мальчишкой на руках, приговаривающего: «Нет, нет, нет, оставайся со мной».

— Если я не могу работать над делом, можно я поеду в больницу? — спросил Кариси у Оливии. — У парня не было документов, поэтому к нему никто не придет. Если он очнется...

Оливия закончила за него:

— Если очнется, звони Фину. Не задавай никаких вопросов. И держи телефон при себе на случай, если ты нам понадобишься.

— Разумеется, сержант.

Кариси сразу же вышел из кабинета. Рафаэль смотрел ему вслед, пока он не скрылся в раздевалке.

— Судья Бюрк... — начала было Оливия, но Рафаэль ее перебил.

— Дай мне минуту, — попросил он.

Дождавшись кивка, он последовал за Кариси. По дороге он убрал телефон со списком судей в карман, чтобы пролистать ежедневник и дюжину визиток.

В раздевалке Кариси стоял у открытого шкафчика. Он уже надел кофту поверх футболки. Сверкающие блестки исчезли под агрессивный звук застегивающейся молнии. Какие герои комиксов любили зеленый? Какой из них жил в океане? Супермена и Бэтмена вспомнить было легко, они давно укоренились в поп-культуре, что же касается остальных — Рафаэль не отличил бы Флэша от Спиди. Он вырос на «Дунсбери» и старых комиксах «Пого», которыми с ним делилась абуэлита.

Когда Кариси его заметил, он отчетливо вздрогнул. Затем закрыл шкафчик настолько аккуратно, что металл не издал ни звука.

— Не надо, — сказал он. — Просто... просто достань ордер, ладно?

Рафаэль протянул ему небольшую серую карточку, зажав ее между двумя пальцами.

— Он специализируется на делах Комиссии по соблюдению равноправия при трудоустройстве и случаях дискриминации, — сказал он.

Кариси смотрел на карточку, но не на Рафаэля.

— Мне это не нужно.

— Надеюсь, так будет и дальше. Но все равно возьми.

— Я не потащу кого-то из полиции в суд, — он прищурился, как будто мог спалить кусок бумаги одной лишь силой взгляда.

Рафаэль знал, что Кариси берет у него визитку лишь для того, чтобы отделаться. И не мог не заметить, как дрожит его рука или как он пытается это скрыть. А Кариси, разумеется, был слишком хорошим детективом, чтобы не понять, что это было заметно. Он резко развернулся и со всей силы пнул ногой дверцу шкафчика. Вся металлическая стенка содрогнулась.

— Твою мать, — прошипел он, вскидывая руки, которые от напряжения были похожи на звериные лапы.

А потом он сел, так же неожиданно, и запустил руки в волосы. Рафаэль почти наверняка был уверен, что они вместе мысленно считали от одного до десяти, пока Кариси пытался взять себя в руки.

— Это полная жопа, — пробормотал он куда-то в пол.

— Пожалуй, — Рафаэль отчетливо представил, как он похлопывает Кариси по плечу, приглаживает его волосы, усмиряет его беспокойство, пока тот не становится вновь похож на самого себя.

А следом он поймал себя на мысли, что раздавит любого, кто окажется достаточно глуп, чтобы преследовать Кариси. Погребет под тонной судебных исков. В отличии от Кариси, у него не было ни малейших проблем в том, чтобы забросать любого офицера Нью-Йоркской полиции, замеченного в гомофобии, таким количеством обвинений в нарушении гражданских прав, что единственной возможностью работать в правоохранительных органах для него останется должность охранника магазина. В Москве.

— Большинство людей в твоей ситуации просто ушли бы. Или сделали анонимный звонок в 911.

— Я бы никогда не оставил кого-то истекать кровью в одиночестве на полу туалета, ни ради этой работы, ни ради чего-то другого, но блять, — Кариси упер ногу в дверцу шкафчика, словно размышляя, не ударить ли еще раз. — Я всего лишь хотел зависнуть с друзьями, ну да, хотел с кем-то переспать, как и любой другой нормальный человек субботним вечером в Нью-Йорке. Если бы я был в клубе с девушкой, всем было бы наплевать, никто бы ничего не сказал. А вместо этого... буду главной сплетней понедельника.

Рафаэль мог слышать слово, которое не прозвучало. Опять. Кариси собирался быть главной сплетней понедельника опять. Рафаэль прекрасно помнил это ощущение. Все геи и бисексуалы в той или иной степени росли с этим страхом. И некоторым так и не выпало шанса его перерасти.

— Ну, что я могу сказать, — Рафаэль вытащил еще одну карточку и принялся на ней писать. — Если ты все еще хочешь с кем-то переспать, приезжай ко мне, когда освободишься.

Слова на несколько секунд потонули в тишине, а затем Кариси вскинул голову, чтобы моргнуть в сторону визитки и перевести взгляд на Рафаэля. На его лице смятение мешалось с удивлением и недоверием. Он выглядел так, будто ждал продолжения, ожидая, что это окажется злой шуткой, ударом под дых.

— По крайней мере, сплетня будет действительно хорошая, — Рафаэль склонился вперед, наконец-то встречаясь с Кариси взглядом, и заправил бумажную карточку за воротник зеленой футболки, которая все еще выглядывала из-под кофты. — У меня есть некая слабость к безнадежно героическим супергероям из реальной жизни.

Рафаэль убрал ежедневник и снова достал телефон.

— А теперь мне пора вытаскивать судей из их кроватей. И, поверь мне, это будет так же весело, как и звучит.

Кариси молча смотрел, как он уходит. Рафаэль закрыл за собой дверь в раздевалку и невольно обернулся. Как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Кариси оттянул ворот футболки, чтобы найти карточку, а затем запустил руку за пазуху, чтобы ее достать.


End file.
